Data acquisition circuits are subject to noise from a variety of sources. Circuits used in space applications are particularly subject to leakage current as the radiation from space tends to deteriorate the circuit. Accordingly, the signal to noise ratio (SNR) in traditional data acquisition circuits tends to be poor for broadband sensors. This is because it is very difficult to achieve high common mode rejection (CMR), which reduces noise levels (thus allowing for a high SNR), and high gain (increases SNR through signal chain) in broadband sensors circuits. A standard instrumentation amplifier can be used in high precision circuits for high gain, and CMR with special caveats on signal type, or pass-band, or lesser accuracy requirements. Accordingly, an acquisition circuit capable of having a higher signal-to-noise ratio without these and other limitations is desirable.